lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tari-Aragorn Elessar II.
Tari-Aragon Elessar II. is the current king of Gondor, the head of the House Elessar and a pure Numenorian. Aragorn Elessar has one sibling in the form of Halbaard Elessar of whome is a commander inside the Rangers of the North, as well as the mayor of Pelagir and Lord of the province of Mien so he has risen high. He is married to his Queen Arwen Elessar of whom he fell in love with while they spent time together in Osgiliath as young children, and her Numenorian birth was the final straw before they were allowed to marry. His marriage with Arwen Elessar has been happy and with her he has three children in the form of Eldarion, Ildarion, and Artenia of which his son Ildarion was his first born and is the current heir of the Kingdom of Gondor where he has been in command down in Ethring, his son Eldarion is a commander in the Royal Army of Gondor and is fighting in the northlands, his daughter Artenia is a kind girl with many children she has mothered from different men due to a silent madness in her. He is a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur, bears the shards of Narsil, which was reforged and renamed Andúril, the Flame of the West, and is one of the finest swords in Europe. Narsil is made of the Black Steel of Numeron of which stands above even Valerian, and many of the Dwarven, and Elven steels as the most lethal metals of the world. Born during the waning years of Gondor's power he was still alive for a very peaceful time of Gondor's history and it was during this time that Sauron grew to immesurable levels, and the forces of Umbar, and Dol Amroth became interested in civil independance. This would lead to civil war which left the Kingdom of Gondor split in three and its armies laid nearly destroyed alongside its population. During the final battle he was sent away to gather more forces and arrived late to the field to find his father murdered by a Nazgul, and he was able to push the Nazgul from the field, and their victory on that day ended the Gondor Civil War. With all of these changes Aragorn ascended the throne of Gondor and since his coming to power he has attempted to maintain the survival of the Kingdom at all costs, but found that he was now beset by enemies on all sides including shockingly the Kingdom of Lucerne of whom attacked their western province of Rhunian. Aragorn sent his two sons west and a large force to defend Rhunian but it was for not as Ildarion was captured by the Lucernians and his capture alongside the overall defeat of the Gondorian army on the field led to a surrender of which lost Gondor the province of Rhunian. Aragorn would go out on a lim when he assisted the rising young prince in William Lovie III. during the Journey, but was rewarded when William followed through and their combined forces alongside High Forest were able to end the siege of Minas Ithil, and push the Orcs out of the region. Following the Journey he would spend considerable time rebuilding the eastern fortress of Minas Ithil as well as heavily expanding the relationship between Lucerne-Gondor-and High Forest of which led to the founding of several High Forest led colonies in the eastern forests of Gondor and a dramatic rise in trade with Lucerne. Aragorn Elessar II. would be horrified at the death of his son and heir Ildarion Elessar and immediatly upon learning he would raise an army and move towards Ethring where the true battle with Umbar was only beggining. History Early Life Aragorn was born into a peaceful period of Gondor's history, and only the burgeaoning threat of Mordor appeared to give the rulers of Gondor any pause. His father Arathorn had two male heirs and so for this reason the throne was deemed to be safe. All of this pointed to a smoothe transition to the next generation. It was when Aragorn was 27 that the first series of conflicts with Mordor would begin. The orcs of Mordor began flooding through the Black Gate of Mordor, and before anyone in Gondor could react they had taken control of the gate city of Minus Morgal, which was the easiest position from which to block the Orcs of Mordor in. It was at the age of 29 during a conflict near Minus Ithil that Aragorns father would be killed by a band of orcs. With his father's death Aragorn was prepared for his crowning as new King. King of Gondor Aragorn's crowning was a massive event for the Kingdom of Gondor, and everyone who was anyone attended the event in Minus Tirith . This event was so important that Gondor's allies in the Sindar Elves of High Forest even attended the crowning. Conflict with Mordor "The exercise of power is determined by thousands of interactions between the world of the powerful and that of the powerless, all the more so because these worlds are never divided by a sharp line: everyone has a small part of himself in both." -Aragorn Elessar II. Gondor Civil War "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly! " -Aragorn threatening mercenaries of Umbar "Hold your ground, hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of woes and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you *stand, Men of the West!" -Aragorn at the massive Battle of Osgiliath The Journey Main Article : The Journey The Ring "The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur his eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he will strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But, for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the Enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends now upon speed and upon the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." ''- ''Gandalf Relationships William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Things were looking beyond bleak for King Aragorn before William's arrival in Stormwind. The loss of Minus Ithil was something that he, and many in his closest council seemed to believe nearly unavoidable at that point. It was at this time that he heard reports of a Lucernian Force arriving on the western border of his realm and he feared the worst and mobilized a large force to meet with the force. When they would meet he was originally very skeptical about this young prince as he knew his father was a really bad guy with little honor. After the two fought in the Battle of Minus Ithil together the skeptisism that existed was basically gone since William had shown his true colors. With this in mind the two of them would grow a friendship over the days they travelled west to Tree Hill, and this friendship would shape the direction of the two Kingdoms relationship allowing Aragorn to pull the forces he had defending the western border and fortify eastern locations that were in more danger. Ildarion Elessar See Also : Ildarion Elessar Gildor Astirian See Also : Gildor Astirian Belatar Araglas See Also : Belatar Araglas Aragorn Elessar II. and Belatar Araglas would first become friends when Belatar would go to Minus Tirith in order to squire in the riches of the capital of Gondor, and during this early time squiring the two constantly seemed to come together. Quotes Category:People Category:King Category:People of Gondor Category:Leader Category:Knight Category:Patriarch Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian